


Grocery Run

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Concerned Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Ignored Sam, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is not Amoosed, Still no pie, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, is spooked whilst on a run for supplies.<br/>This was prompted by a post I found from Tumblr..<br/>https://scontent-sjc2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/v/t1.0-9/12832525_929286070526200_7587701719630325448_n.jpg?oh=6cd160a266b6d1bd586719e4f1bc143c&oe=575A10C5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Run

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

"Dean. Dean!" Cas called as he had come storming into the bunker as he dropped the groceries he was carrying on the table of the library where he had found Dean at.. His brother Sam was sitting at the table doing Research on his laptop as he looked up when the Groceries where dropped on the table. A look of concern on his face. Dean turned to look at the Angel about to ask if he had got pie.. bit the look on his face concerned him, a bit more.

"Cas, What's wrong?" He asked as he rounded the table to stand in front of the Angel.

"There's some guy at the Supermarket who knows what I am. He knew I was an Angel." he spoke his voice shook as you could tell how scared he was. Sam lifted his head about to interject, but Dean Spoke before he had a chance. So he snapped his mouth closed again.

"Shit Cas, are you ok? Are you hurt?" he said stepping forward trying to pull the other's Trench coat off to check him for injuries. A hand stopped his movements. as he looked down at Cas's hand griping his wrist.

"I'm Fine Dean." He looked into Dean's face, his eyes squinting as he observed the human. he let Dean's Wrist go after a moment.

Deans face was still contorted with worry.. "What did he do to you?" He said not letting his hand from where he had grabbed the Angels tench coat.

"He gave me his phone number." he said as he cocked his head to the side. Not sure weather it was a good thing or a bad thing.. He did have Dean's phone number.

Dean dropped his head as he tried to hold back the bubbling laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips, upon the confession. "He.." He paused to breath a few times to control the laughter before he continued. "He gave you his number." he said letting out a small snort of a laugh at the end.

"Yes." Was the simple answer he gave the older Winchester.

"Cas, what happened Exactly?" he said as he wrapped his hands around his waist as he waited for the Angel to speak, it was almost too much.. he was about ready to burst.

Cas just stood there, his head titled to the side his eyes squinted.. as he continued to observe the others behavior. "I was paying for Groceries when a man behind me asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven"

That was it for the older Winchester, he totally lost his cool as he burst out laughing unable to keep himself upright as he leaned heavily into the table for support. his whole body shook as he gasped for breath between the laughing.

"Dean, why are you laughing?" This only set the Winchester off more, as he pounded his fist against the table, his laughing too hard to even speak let alone breath. There was tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked away from the Angel.

"Dean!" The angel asked more frantic as the Hunters face looked like it was turning blue. He looked over to Sam, who shook his head. Apparently he was not amoosed by the whole scene.


End file.
